


Her Daughter's Suitor

by ShinySurfinRaichu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySurfinRaichu/pseuds/ShinySurfinRaichu
Summary: There are some things a mother just knows.Or, Robin has a feeling that the farmer's frequent visits aren't just for business.





	Her Daughter's Suitor

[Summer 17, Year One]  
The days are long and the sun beats down on the earth around them when she first realizes it. There are some things a mother just knows, and Robin was an adept mother. It's been a little under five months since the farmer first moved to Stardew Valley. She's settled into a cozy niche within the community, shy at first but eager to find her place. Robin isn't the one who knows her best, however, the signs are hard to miss.

J.D. is happy to greet everyone in town as she goes about her business, selling things gathered from her farmland and running errands for those who need the extra hand. This much is a known fact. But Robin had been a young adult too, and she did not miss the way the farmer lingered. She often invited the woman to visit even if her shop wasn't open, so it wasn't like J.D.'s presence was unwelcome. It was just something that she picked up on.

[Fall 25, Year One.]  
The leaves have long since browned, starting to abandon their home in the trees, before anything serious blooms between them. She has witnessed the change in their relationship, a wordless testament to the young women's obliviousness.

Her daughter might have tried to hide it, or even been unaware up until a certain point, but there are signs that any mother can read. When the farmer shows up with eager eyes and whatever pieces and parts Maru has requested for her projects, suddenly the rest of them do not exist.

Where there once had been an easy flow of conversation, tongues became tied and faces become rosy. Her daughter is quick to babble about her gadgets, something that not everyone is so lucky to hear. In turn, J.D. nods along captivated by every word even if she doesn't quite get the science behind them. Robin pretends to be busy with other things, but the exchanges are not unnoticed.

Her husband does not wait on the sidelines to observe like she does. Ever the good, protective father, Demetrius inserts himself into moments not meant for him. Of course, they all know it's not maliciousness that fuels him. Robin worries that perhaps it may deter their progress, Maru has never had a serious significant other after all and J.D. is far from confrontational.

It's a beautiful evening with the stars beginning to speckle the sky, when things are made official. Robin is closing up the shop as J.D enters the building. She looks as nervous as she did on that first day in the valley, hands clasped behind her back. From where she is standing, Robin can see that the farmer is holding one of Pierre's fancy bouquets. 

Maru has come to see who arrived, face brightening when she sees just who's come to visit. A tiny part of Robin is relieved that Demetrius hasn't returned from his field research just yet. Like many days before this one, she turns away to give the women a small amount of privacy. But her ears aren't so easily deterred, and it's hard to miss her daughter inhale so suddenly. 

Their voices are lowered, not out of secrecy, but of intimacy. The farmer clears her throat, murmurs a confirmation, that she does in fact want to go steady. Robin feels emotion bubble within her, happiness and anxiety and nostalgia all wrapped in one heavy bundle. She still doesn't know J.D. all that well, but Maru is a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders. She trusts her daughter's judgment is sound.

[Spring 2, Year 2]  
It has been an entire year since J.D. first settled into Stardew Valley, and has finally hired Robin to upgrade her living space. She isn't quite sure how the farmer has survived this long without a proper kitchen. This isn't the first time she's traveled over to the old farm on business, often times it means a project involving a barn or coop. J.D. admits rather sheepishly that she had a tendency to make sandwiches out of whatever was on hand, and to eat at the bar for the rest of her meals. Old habits die hard, after all.

Her daughter and the farmer have been dating for four months now. Robin thinks that perhaps they might have been for longer, judging by how easily they fall into each other's patterns. Or perhaps they were just meant to be together. The thought reminds her of her youth, when Demetrius and her had first fallen in love. It isn't much of a surprise to find that there is no nervousness about this prospect anymore. She's happy for Maru.

The farmer is away from home until the early evening for most days. It isn't until the final day of renovation that J.D. arrives back on the farm before Robin is leaving. She pads into the house with a wide grin on her face and her clothes absolutely drenched. Something is clenched tightly within her fist, Robin can just make out the color blue and she thinks it might be some sort of necklace.

[Fall 18, Year 3]

Robin finds herself crying, even though she promised she would not. It has been three years since the farmer first came to Stardew Valley. If someone had told her that J.D. would eventually propose to her daughter, she wouldn't have believed them. But here they are on a lovely fall morning, while Maru and the farmer stand in the middle of the square. It's just a small ceremony, like any other in their small valley town. 

But for Robin, it isn't just any other wedding. Her daughter, her baby girl is getting married and part of her still can't believe it. If someone had told her about this, no, she wouldn't have believed it. And despite every worry and doubt that had surfaced in the beginnings of their relationship, she's overjoyed by this fact. There is no one else in Stardew Valley she would rather have Maru spend her life with. So, Robin stands there and she cries tears of happiness until everything is over and then she cries some more. 

There are some things a mother just knows and Robin is sure that her daughter will be happy for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> something small n quick bc i love maru a whole lot and feel like she deserves a lot more love lbr
> 
> also i just used my farmer's in game name cause i couldnt think of anything else on the spot


End file.
